


Stay In

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bucky is a giant attention dog, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Bucky craves attentions after parties





	Stay In

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Chanelle 
> 
> Request - Bucky is the reader's boyfriend and he sulks and gets clingier than a five year old when he's jealous,also he's way to stubborn to admit it,so the whole day long he doesn't leave the reader alone and while she's doing things like making coffee or tea he's embracing her waist and puts his head on top of hers and glares at everyone,or if she's watching her favorite show he pecks her forehead and cheeks and he doesn't let anyone get near the reader
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it took me so long!! but i finally got around to it!!

"Do we have to go," Bucky asked as you did your hair

 

"Yes, Tony asked me very nicely," You said with a smile, "Steve and Nat will be coming too,"

 

"But I wanna stay here with you, doll," Bucky said softly 

 

"This is important, James," You laughed as you stood up, "Zip me," You asked as you turned your back to Bucky 

 

"You always run off to talk to the people Stark introduces you to," Bucky pouted

 

"Rebuilding SHEILD isn't something that Tony can do alone," You stated, "We need sponsors and people who will vouch for the Avengers," 

 

You turned around and cupped Bucky's face as you placed a soft kiss on his lips, "It's important," You repeated and Bucky nodded in agreement 

 

* * *

 

You entered the hall in a stunning emerald dress with Bucky at your arm in a wonderfully well-tailored suit that complimented your outfit

 

"Breathe," You whispered to Bucky, "You'll be alright," You smiled to the cameras that flashed in front of you two as you gracefully walked on 

 

Bucky was clearly uneasy to be here but he soon relaxed as Steve and Natasha joined you two at the bar. You were an agent but also Avengers' PR manager in a way. It had been quite the scandal when you and Bucky had begun dating but it soon settled down when bigger threats loomed. The media also saw how much Bucky was in love with you when most of the pictures of you had him looking at you with such admiration.

 

You heard your name being called, "I want you to meet a few people," Tony said loudly 

 

"You'll be alright," You said softly to Bucky as you kissed his cheek and left his side

 

You knew his eyes followed you through the room as you moved with the tycoons of all industries imaginable. The hugs that were a little too friendly didn't go unobserved by your fuming boyfriend. The kisses on your cheeks and the hands that strayed a little below your waistline that you had to pull yourself out of was also noticed, not just by Bucky but by his friends as well

 

"May I have the next dance," You were interrupted by Steve as you spoke to another big shot that was trying to convince you to reconsider being with Bucky

 

"Of course," You smiled brightly and let Steve lead you to the dance floor

 

"You're a lifesaver," You sighed as you moved with the music

 

"Nat told me that you might need a little help," Steve gave a soft laugh

 

"Is James doing alright," You asked

 

"He went out to the balcony with Nat," Steve frowned, "He only came for you,"

 

"I know but he has to make appearances to change the image that people have of him," You explained

 

"He'll need a lot of attention tomorrow," Steve joked and you giggled

 

"Happens after every party," You smiled 

 

* * *

 

"Can we go now," Bucky asked after another hour 

 

"Give me another fifteen minutes and then we'll go up to my room," You said but when you turned to meet his eyes, you changed your mind

 

"You know what," You smiled, "Let's go," 

 

You held Bucky's hand firmly and began to walk, dragging him behind you 

 

* * *

 

"Can you unzip this," You asked Bucky softly after he hugged you for a few minutes as soon as you closed the door of your room 

 

"Sure, doll," Bucky said as his eyes shined

 

You let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it in your underwear. Bucky sighed as he took off his own suit. You undid your hair and fell into bed next to him. You drifted off to sleep easily but not before Bucky pulled you closer to himself, twisting his arm around your stomach as he left a trail of kisses on your shoulder

 

"Thank you for coming with me," You whispered, "I know how much you hate these things," You yawned, "But it means the world to me that you always go with me," 

 

You fell asleep soon after so you never heard what Bucky said in response

 

"I'd go anywhere for you, doll," He sighed softly, "I'd do anything," He left another kiss on your shoulder and drifted off as well

 

* * *

 

You woke up and pried yourself out of Bucky's arms as you went to take a shower. The glitter from the night before still clung to your skin. You were halfway through when you heard his voice.

 

"Doll," Bucky called out

 

"Shower," You said with a giggle

 

"Wanna join," He almost whined and you pulled away the glass door as an invitation 

 

You let the water wash over you as Bucky hugged you from behind. The showers after the parties were never led to sex. It was just a way for him to stay close to you, just to make sure that you're really there and haven't faded away.

 

"I love the way you smell," He mumbled against your skin as his arms wrapped tightly around your waist 

 

You'd gotten used to this, you knew he needed the attention and after a long while together, you knew exactly how to go about your day even when a grown super soldier clung to you like a little child. You slowly moved about, washing yourself and Bucky's hair too. He only moved for a moment so you could wrap towels around yourself and him as well

 

"Come on, you big puppy," You laughed as you dragged him out of the shower

 

"I need to put on clothes, James," You said softly as he fell with you on your bed 

 

"Don't wanna let go," He mumbled

 

Bucky had a habit of mumbling slowly whenever he was clingy. You didn't mind, honestly, you adored the man. He was doing better than before, they'd taken away the words, so there wasn't any threat. He was doing well, he was healthy but he had a habit of holding on because he was afraid that things might disappear if he'd let go. 

 

"Don't let go," You kissed the side of his forehead, "But, at least let me get up," 

 

"As you wish," He said dramatically and picked you up in his arms. You squealed because you'd still not gotten used to him picking you up so easily. 

 

"I'll make waffles for you today," You told him and kissed his cheek as he set you down in front of your cupboard. His arms wrapped around your waist again and it was awkward but you changed slowly so he wouldn't have to move too much. 

 

* * *

 

You sat on Bucky's lap and ate breakfast. His thighs were huge and were perfectly comfortable for you. The movie played on the TV and you leaned against his chest. 

 

"Hey, Y/N," Clint waltz in, "I need you to look at these reports," 

 

"Sure," You nodded as you held out your hands

 

"You know what?" He suddenly backtracked, "I'll give them to Sharon,"

 

"It's not a big deal," Your brows furrowed, "I'll go over them," 

 

"Nah," Clint was already halfway out of the lounge, "I'll see you later," 

 

"Odd," You huffed and turned to look at Bucky, but his eyes were glued to the TV. 

 

It was strange but whenever you had to give Bucky attention, everything else would just melt away. No one bothered you, no work came around and every room seemed to be... empty. You weren't aware of the glares that Bucky would send everyone else's way. 

 

Steve would always laugh and tell you that Bucky would need attention after every party or gala but apart from you, everyone knew about his glaring habits when he was with you.

 

He wasn't possessive, he let you go off on your own all the time. However, he would want you all to himself whenever he could, which meant, no one else could talk to you. Including, Steve, Natasha or even Fury. 

 

"What do you want to do today?" You asked when the credits started rolling

 

"Whatever you say," He smiled at you and kissed the tip of your nose. You scrunched up your face and pulled him closer for a proper his; tasting the sweet syrup that he had with the waffles. 

 

"How about..." You breathed and wrapped your arms around his broad shoulder. Bucky usually wore vests when he was at the tower now, he was doing better and you'd convinced him that the arm was a part of him and you loved it just as much you loved him. He wore his scars proudly because they were a relic of all the battles he'd won.

 

"What," He asked you softly when you didn't finish your sentence

 

"How about we order in and stay in my room all day," You offered, "And cuddle," 

 

"Sounds perfect," He kissed your cheek and thanked every god he could think of for bless him with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment!  
> i live for your feedback!


End file.
